1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an assembly for a vertical antenna, and more particularly, pertains to a 12 and 17 meter adapter assemblies for a vertical antenna, such as a ten band vertical antennas or for a beam antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art antennas, especially vertical antennas, utilized strapped coils which have been inefficient and nonpractical.
The assignee of the present invention has designed a series of antennas which utilize air inductance coils and capacitor assemblies which enhance radiation with negligible (zero) losses.
The prior art antennas have utilized various assemblies to resonate vertical antennas on various frequencies which has caused loss in the antennas, and have been ineffective in radiation.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an air inductance-capacitive adapter assembly which resonates an antenna, such as a vertical antenna or beam antenna, on predetermined frequencies with negligible (zero) loss.